


Escape

by actonbell



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover If You Squint, Double Drabble, Female Friendship, Gen, Karaoke, Pre-Canon, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell
Summary: For the combined prompts "Carol & Dr. Lawson - getting to know each other better; talking her into accompanying Carol & Maria to the bar because they think she needs a break; secrets...."





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



#### 1.

"C'mon, _c'mon,_ Doc, pick one already!" -- "Re _lax,_ girl, just leave her be if she doesn't want to...." Maria chided. "No, I do," Lawson said, and she did, and that was the trouble. She wanted to be here, at Pancho's, with them, she even wanted to sing, after watching Carol snarl and swagger her way through "I Love Rock'n'Roll" and Maria earn genuine applause with "What's Love Got To Do With It?" There was nothing like singing for building camaraderie, and that was what she had to do now -- but there was nothing like singing for baring your soul.

#### 2.

It was cute how shy the doc was, when usually she was so poised, and Maria guessed it was because she maybe felt a little off: she was a little older, a little _classier,_ than Pancho's usual crowd, but she anxiously paged through the bar's binder like it was one of her lab notebooks. 

Then her face lit up, and she was all confidence again as she picked up the mic. _Really?_ Carol mouthed, and Maria shrugged back at her as Doc belted out word-perfect, not even looking at the screen: _"I was tired of my lady...."_

**Author's Note:**

> Carol's song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBRwZbAKMpU
> 
> Maria's song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGpFcHTxjZs
> 
> Wendy's song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TazHNpt6OTo


End file.
